Wandering Hands
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: An accident while bagging supplies from Mount Weather, has Abby ending up in the showers.


Abby walked around the kitchen with an opened bag pack over her shoulder, grabbing the canned foods off the shelves and putting them in it. The Mount Weather kitchen was full of food, and her eyes were huge as she looked around in amazement at all the new foods she had never seen before.

The food on the ark wasn't that nice or filling, but they had been grateful they had food to survive on. In this kitchen, there were cans of baked beans and carrots, and a whole variety of other canned food, that raised her curiosity as she saw them.

She looked behind her at Monty, who was currently putting a packet of something in his bag.

"What's that?," Abby asked him, making Monty jump a little.

He walked over to her, pulling the packet out of his bag. "Chocolate," he replied, passing it to her.

Abby had heard about chocolate on the Ark. it was sweet, and very popular on earth. She never would of thought that she would see some for herself. Yet here she was, holding a packet in her hands

"It's really delicious," Monty told her. "When-when I was here, we would eat chocolate cake. I thought it would be good to bring some back and share it with the others."

Abby looked at the boy, and smiled. "That sounds great. Is there anymore in here?," she asked him. Monty nodded.

"Quite a lot, actually."

"We could take some more with us for the others to try," Abby said, smiling at him. Monty gave her a nod and walked back over to where he had found the chocolate, to start packing the bag with it.

He had offered to go with them, and despite how much he was told he didn't have to, he told them he would like to help them. They had tried to stop her from coming as well. They, being Marcus and Jackson.

Her leg was still a bit sore, but not so much that it was hard to stand. She had to get out, to get her mind off Clarke. Yes, she was going back to Mount Weather, but she felt a little better knowing Marcus was there.

She was going to get busy in the medical area but someone must of sensed her unease and took that job before she could. She was left with getting food, along with Monty, who had been very quiet the whole time they were in there. Meanwhile, Marcus and the rest were burying the dead. It would take some time, and it would be difficult, but they deserved to be laid to rest.

Abby turned back to the shelf to continue with getting the canned food. She got onto her tiptoes to try and reach the shelf that was a little bit higher, not wanting to waste any of the food.

Abby stuck out her tongue in frustration as she tried to reach, but as her hands found the can, she lost her balance. Abby fell back onto the ground and the can dropped and rolled over into a corner.

After getting over the shock for a second, Abby was about to get up, when she felt something pouring all over her. Abby looked up and saw a bag of flour on the shelf that had ripped, and all of it's contents were now falling all over her in one go. Abby groaned, both at her fall, and that she was now covered in all the flour. _What a waste_ , she thought, while getting up.

"Miss Griffin, are you ok?," Abby turned, to see Monty staring at her.

"Yes, I am fine, and call me Abby. Although, I'm afraid I am going to have to wash up," she said, rubbing off as much flour off her as she could, but it was stuck to her.

"There's a room full of showers round the corner," Monty muttered, looking like he was trying to hide an amused look.

Abby looked at the door they had entered to the kitchen, and back at Monty.

"I'll tell Kane where you are. You just need to turn right, walk straight ahead, and there will be a door on your left that leads to that room," he continued.

"Are you sure?," she asked him.

"Positive. I can take the bags to the others, it's ok, really," he told her.

Abby sighed, before nodding. "Thanks Monty," she said, and patted his shoulder.

The boy gave her a small smile,took her bag off her and watched as she left the kitchen.

Abby let out a satisfied moan as the hot whatever covered her skin. Never had she had a shower quite like this. Ark showers were nothing compared to this. You were only allowed a certain amount of time in the showers. No time to think. No time to enjoy the solitude. Now, however, she could relax. They would be here for a while, and she had been in here for ten minutes already, so a couple more wouldn't hurt.

The water, mixed in with the fruit scented soap she was rubbing onto her skin while all the flour washed away, was heaven.

Her hair was now soft and rid of flour and any other dirt, sticking onto her back and over her chest. Her hair had a beautiful smell thanks to the shampoo she had used. It was a strawberry scented flavour that Abby loved the smell of.

Abby rubbed the soap into her skin on her stomach, enjoying how relaxed her muscles were thanks to the hot water. Her legs were feeling a bit better too. The only thing she found she didn't like in this shower was how hard it was to reach her back. _If only there were another pair of hands here to scrub my back for me_ she thought, struggling to reach.

Thinking about hands, her mind couldn't help but wander to Marcus and his fascination for holding hers at odd times. Without thinking about what she was doing, Abby let her hands drift down to circle her breasts. She wondered how Marcus' hands would feel at her most sensitive areas. His hands were soft when they held hers. Soft and gentle. Would his touch just be as soft touching her breasts? Would his touch be gentle?

Her wonderings lead her hands drifting further until she is rubbing a finger between her legs and brushing at her clit with Marcus' face behind her closed eyes. She imagined it was Marcus who was touching her and not herself. He would touch her so softly rubbing her clit while whispering into her ear to say his name. His name escaped her lips in the sound of a moan at that thought.

Abby stuck her two fingers inside of her while the other hand rubbed her breast. In her head Marcus was thrusting his fingers inside her faster and faster while his other hand squeezed and massaged her breast. It wasn't long now before she would come apart. She was so wet now. Just a couple more pumps and she could get her release. She rubbed her clit and imagined him saying her name. "Marcus," she moaned out loud tilting her head back as she could feel herself getting closer and closer to coming undone. One hand lay against the wall ready. Her legs were already feeling weak. Abby imagined him encouraging her and her name came from his lips.

"Abby?" His voice sounded so clear now and so confused. Wait.

Abby froze on the spot,her fingers slid quickly out of her body. She could see a shadow of someone behind the curtain on the outside. He was really here. She could either ignore him and hope he leaves or confront him now. Either way she was still going to be around him.

She chose to be brave and confront the man who she imagined had his fingers inside her moments ago.

She walked up to the curtains, and opened them so that it was just her head showing. And he was there, his eyes dark with lust and staring at her like she could slake every need. He was also wet and naked, apart from the towel covering his bottom half.

She didn't say a word but her eyes invite him in and before she could blink he rips the towel off and has her up against the wall, his hands caressing down her body and nudging her legs apart. He kisses her throat and down her neck fiercely, making her gasp as he bites and sucks the different spots of skin on her neck. While he's doing that she can feel his cock hard against her.

"How long were you out there," she breathes out while his lips leave bite marks onto her collar bone.

"Long enough," he growls, and he lifts her legs up to wrap around his waist.

The shower wall is cold against her back, but she couldn't bring herself to care with her legs wrapped around a naked and hard Marcus Kane. Being on the ground hasn't only changed the way Marcus thinks. It has changed him physically as well.

His hair is longer and he has a nice stubble on his face. His skin had changed from pale to tan under the hot sun and the work he did training people to hunt gave him more muscle than she remembered him having. It was an intoxicating package.

Marcus had noticed the way Abby was looking at him and raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me, Abby?"

"You heard me moaning your name as I imagined your fingers inside me. Of course I want you Marcus," she said huskily.

Marcus moved one hand off of Abbys hips that he had been holding and slid two fingers inside of her opening. "Fuck..." he growled, in response to feeling how wet she was for him.

"Do you want to stand there double checking, or are you going to fuck me, Marcus?," Abby said sarcastically.

Not needing to be asked twice, Marcus lifted Abby onto his hard cock and slowly slid into her wet warmth, making Abby moan as soon as he entered her. Abbys hands found Marcus' hair, digging into his dark locks as he started to pump into her slow and deep, making her legs wrap around his hips harder.

His pace was far too slow for her and her moans turned into groans of frustration at his choice of pace.

"Fuck" she breathed out against his chest, wanting him to go hard and fast into her and make her come undone already.

"Do you want me to speed this up?," he asked her, a smirk on his face.

Of course she did. He knew that. Abby nodded.

"Tell me, Abby," he said huskily.

"Fuck me hard, NOW!," Abby demanded, making Marcus chuckle.

"As my chancellor wishes," he whispered into her ear.

Abby didn't have the time to shiver as Marcus' thrusts sped up and went into her deeper and hard, making her dig her nails into his back as her moans grew louder.

"Fuck me," Abby growled, grinding her hips to his.

"I thought I was?," Marcus gasped, grinning at her as she slapped his chest.

Abby kept her hands on his chest and ran them down to feel his clenching abdominal muscles as he worked to send her over the edge. She took his lips with hers while her wandering hands curved around his back to grasp at his driving hips, and licked at his bottom lip. His lips opened, and her tongue found his.

"Oh, Abby," he moaned into her mouth, his hands running through her hair while he continued to thrust into her.

And her name coming from his mouth like that, did the job. She felt her orgasm vibrate through her whole body, while she screamed his name in ecstasy. Marcus screamed her name just as she finished, his orgasm coming straight after hers.

They held each other, waiting for their breathing to slow down back to normal, enjoying the feeling their orgasms had left them with.

Marcus looked at Abby softly and reached a hand up to slide a loose strand of hair from her face. Abby cupped his face with her hands.

"I don't want to leave this shower," Abby whispered.

"Neither do I," Marcus agreed.

 **AN: This was my FIRST SMUT! I MEAN FIRST! Ok, so I was worried I would make you all cringe with my use of words. I would like to thank my beta reader Rhonda for guiding me through this fic and coming up with better sentences and words. I got more confident to write my own as I went on. THANK YOU RHONDA! It's is past 4am over here, so I am glad to have finished. It's so WORTH IT.**

 **I hope you liked it. For the Kabby Squad.**


End file.
